High School Flame
by TheBookWorm18
Summary: Yes, this is a story about the divergent characters in high school. I know. I'm original. The twist is that neither Tris nor Tobias are new kids. They've known each other for years as acquaintances. What happens when there friendship leads to more. Please read! Better than summary. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm new at this. This is my first fanfiction ever. This is Tris and Four in high school (I know original, right?). For a twist, neither of them are new kids. They have known each other for years. They just weren't really friends. Acquaintances if you will. I appreciate any reviews. Good or bad. Thanks for reading and enjoy! I own nothing. Veronica Roth does. **

~Tris~

Ugh… school. Why do my parents insist on sending me to this torturous place? I'll never understand.

Sadly summer has come to an end. Today is my first day back. I drag myself out of bed and get dressed. I choose black pants and a black tank-top with black sneakers. Yes, I'm going for the ninja look.

My school has an unofficial way of classifying kids. Abnegation are all extremely selfless. They tend to wear gray because color is too self-indulgent. Amity are peaceful and always happy. It's kind of scary how happy they are. They wear red and yellow. Candor are brutally honest. They wear black and white. Why you ask? I have no clue. Erudite are the smartypants of the school. They usually have their nose in a book while solely wearing blue. Then there's Dauntless. That's me. We dress in all black and are the brave ones. And usually the rowdiest ones.

I run downstairs and grab a muffin. Mmm… muffins. My addiction isn't healthy.

My brother Caleb comes down stairs blinding me with his blueness. Yes, my brother is a nerd, and I am forced to ride to school with him. This year will be great…

We jump in his car and head to school. It's a short ride there, and we soon part ways acting like we don't know each other. Feeling the love, Caleb. Feeling the love.

I head to my locker finding my best friend Christina. AKA Chris.

"Tris!" she squeals.

"Ahh! It's too early to be that loud," I say rubbing my ears.

"You'll be fine."

"Sure, whatever you say Chris."

"So, I saw this really cute guy, and he smiled back at me. He has blonde hair and green eyes which I think is adorable." Yay, more squealing. "His name is Will."

"That's great, but I don't see why you need a guy to be happy."

"Tsk tsk. You see, boys are amazing and adorable."

"Yeah, okay."

Chris goes to the bathroom while I try to find my homeroom class. I look down at my schedule, and I don't see the guy in front of me. I bump into him and we both fall to the floor. Of course since we are in high school everybody laughs. This day just keeps on getting better and better.

"I'm _soooo _sorry. I was looking at my schedule and didn't see you." I tell this mystery man.

"No, you're fine. Let me help me with your books." He leans down to help me. I still haven't seen his face.

"Don't worry about it. I got it." I guess he doesn't hear me because he continues to help me.

We finally get up and look at each other. He smiles.

"Hey, Tris. I haven't seen you in ages."

"You either, Tobias."

"Well, we better get to class. What do you have homeroom?"

"Uhh," I look at my schedule, "science."

"Great, so do I."

We head to science catching up with each other. Has it really been that long? Tobias has changed quite a bit. He towers above me. Gosh I'm short. His smile could drive a girl crazy. Stop it Tris. This is Tobias. He's just another kid. Nothing unusual. But he is very handsome… Stop it. Think of the dorky kid with braces and glasses a few years ago. That was him. Not this attractive man. Ugh…

*PAGE BREAK*

Science, like all other classes, is boring. I find my eyes drifting over to Tobias. He catches my glance once and smiles. I could melt. Darn it. Stop it Tris. I mean it. You do not like him.

Ugh… why is school so boring. Lunch can't come soon enough.

*PAGE BREAK*

Tobias invites me to eat lunch with him and his friends. When I sit down I see Christina sitting next to who I assume is Will.

"Guys this is Tris." Tobias introduces me. They all nod. "Tris this is Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Lynn, and you already know Christina."

Chris's smile is huge. How does her mouth not hurt?

"So Tris," I think Uriah is his name, "what's your story?"

How am I supposed to answer that?

"Excuse my brother. He likes to get to the point. I'm Zeke by the way. AKA the superior brother." Uriah glares back at him. We all laugh.

Lunch ends and soon after that so does school. Tobias walks me to my brother's car.

"It was good to get to talk to you again. It's truly been quite some time since we have. I'm glad you're back now." He smiles and then hugs me goodbye. He leaves on his motorcycle. Gosh, why did that hug feel amazing? I ponder this until Caleb arrives. I'm glad he didn't see that.

"So Beatrice, how was your day?"

"Pretty good." I smile. Maybe this year won't be terrible after all.

**Remember I'm new. It will get better. The next chapter will probably be from Tobias's point of view. Review! I appreciate them good or bad! Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reviews and favorites! I was not expecting that many from one chapter. I have a question. Would you guys like to just have the story of Tris and Tobias falling for each other or should Peter interfere? Personally, I'm leaning towards the latter. Tell me in reviews. I will try to update every day until Christmas break is over. After that it will probably be once or twice a week. We'll see. I'm sorry. School gets in the way. I would definitely be Erudite because I am a nerd. As promised, here's chapter 2 from Tobias's POV. **

**As always, I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

~Tobias~

The ride home is shorter than I want it to be. Great, there's Marcus's car. Maybe if I stay outside he won't notice I'm home.

I go to the garage to grab my tools. My bike's been making strange noises. I get lost in thoughts about Tris. She's so different. Beautiful doesn't begin to describe her. She's something more than that. Her laugh could make me smile for days. That hug was amazing. Her tiny arms wrapped around my huge chest. She was so warm. Tris…

Focus Tobias. Again she's just another girl. She probably thinks of you as a friend or a brother. You remember what happened last time you liked a girl. Lauren broke your heart. But still. Maybe it's worth the risk. My thoughts are getting me nowhere.

Why is this bike making this noise? Ugh… I wish I had a father that cared. He could help me. I'll just call Zeke. Uriah will probably come too though. Oh well. Maybe I can ignore him. Marcus is probably drunk anyways. What a great mayor. Drunk half the day, beats his son the rest.

A few minutes later Zeke arrives dragging Uriah with him just as I expected.

"Hey man. What seems to be the problem?" Zeke asks.

"Well brother, it's probably the bike." There's Uriah being as annoying as ever. Zeke just glares at him.

"I don't know. It's just making a strange sound." Zeke lies down under the bike and checks a few things.

"Dude, the problems right there in front of you. How did you miss that?" **(AN: Sorry, I know nothing about motors.) **I blink and see the obvious problem. Uriah looks down at the bike.

"Yeah man. Even I see that. What happened to Tobias the bike expert?"

"I don't know. I guess I was distracted." My thoughts go back to Tris. Zeke and Uriah look at each other and smile. Oh no. This can't be good.

"Is there any certain girl you may be thinking about?" Zeke asks.

"You know one that is about half a foot shorter than you. Has blonde hair." Uriah grins.

"What? Tris? No I don't like her. It was just good to see her again after so many years." I reply a little too quickly.

Zeke smiles, "I don't know man. You seemed like you were staring at her a lot."

"Oooo, Tobias has a crush. I guess the mysterious Tobias actually does have a heart." Uriah says acting like a six-year-old.

"Listen, if you guys tell anyone I will hunt you down." I give each of them the death glare. They just smile in return. Is my death glare really that bad?

"Okay, we won't tell anyone, but me and Uri should probably head home."

"Okay. Bye guys."

I head back inside trying to avoid Marcus. I fail.

"Tobias, who was here?" He slurs. Told you he was drunk.

"Just a few friends helping me fix my bike." I reply trying to sound calm. Not scared.

"Why didn't you ask me to help?" He spits.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Okay but next time—" He passes out before he can finish his sentence. I got lucky.

I head up to my room and collapse on my bed. It's been a long day. Thoughts of Tris fill my head and I smile. Now that she's here maybe I'll be able to make it through my last year of high school. Then I can get away from my Marcus. Sleep finally drags me under.

**Sorry it's short. I didn't know how I could make it any longer. I'll probably update again later. No promises though. Thanks for reading. Please review. What do you think should happen? I'll take all of your ideas into consideration. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got bored, so I to update again. Minecraft is only so fun for so long. Enjoy!**

**Again, I don't own anything. Veronica Roth does.**

~Tris~

My alarm clock goes off too soon. Ugh… I drag myself out of bed and force myself to get dressed. I choose a tight black t-shirt and skinny jeans along with my sneakers. I walk downstairs to find Caleb munching on a muffin. I grab one too.

"Morning Ninja."

"Blueberry." I tip muffin at him. We've always come up with nicknames for each other.

We arrive at school and part ways as usual. I bump into Tobias and smile.

"It seems like all I keep doing is running into you." He smiles and I melt all over again.

"Well I never said I wasn't enjoying it." What is that supposed to mean? I freak out on the inside. He walks me to my locker and then leaves to go to his. I am met by Chris a few seconds later. She's smiling. Oh no.

"Morning Trissy. May I ask what Tobias was doing walking you to your locker?" I slightly panic on the inside.

"Umm, he was just being nice." Sure that sounded convincing. *mental facepalm*

"Sure. Whatever you say Tris."

"Seriously, he's just a friend." I tell her.

"I think someone has a crush on a certain tall and handsome boy."

"So how's Will?" I say attempting to change the subject. Chris's eyes light up.

"He's amazing. OMG, he's just _so_ adorable."

"Clearly, someone has a crush." I smile.

"Yeah, but I don't care if you know."

"That's no fun." I pout and she laughs.

"Let's get to science." We head off to another boring day of classes.

*PAGE BREAK*

Ahh, lunch. The best class. I sit down between Tobias and Chris.

"So," Zeke begins, "is everyone here coming to my house Friday for Truth or Dare?" We all look around at each other and nod. I stiffen though.

"Uhh, what's Truth or Dare?" Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Where have you been living? In a box?" Uriah says.

"It's really simple. You pick either a truth or a dare. If you don't answer the truth or don't do the dare you half to take off a piece of clothing that's not a sock or a shoe." Tobias tells me. I just nod.

"So, you coming or not?" Zeke yells.

"Sure." I tell him.

*PAGE BREAK*

"Hey Tris!" I turn around to see Chris following me.

"Yes?"

"Can I come over later? We have things to discuss." I groan but say yes. She'll probably ask everything about Tobias.

*PAGE BREAK*

Tobias walks me to my car again today. He's so sweet. He hugs me and says good bye, but he stays there for a minute after that. Could he feel my heart racing? Is that why he hasn't left yet?

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He just smiles and then leaves on his motorcycle. For a minute I thought he was going to kiss me. Would I Have kissed back? Yes. Darn it Tris. There you go again.

A few minutes Caleb arrives and we head home.

*PAGE BREAK*

Chris gets here and she rushes up to my room. Then she locks the door. Oh no.

"Spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I just smile.

"You know what I'm talking about. Tobias!"

"Oh, that's what you mean."

"Well…" She frowns.

"Fine," I huff, "I don't know what it is about him. It's just… I don't know how to describe it. He's so sweet and he seems like he actually cares about me. He's not like most guys who just like a girl by how they look. Obviously I'm not the prettiest, but he doesn't seem to care. He looks at me like I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen."

"That's adorable." Chris smiles.

"No, it's not adorable. I don't know what to do. Should I tell him I like him and risk our friendship or do I just stay friends with him while wanting to be more? Help me!"

"You've come to the right place, grasshopper."

"Teach me, sensei." I smile.

"What you need to do is get him to like you."

"That should be easy enough. Are you sensing my sarcasm? Who would want me? I'm built like a twelve-year-old."

"Tris, any boy would be lucky enough to have you. What you need to do is try to make it obvious you like him. You know. Smile a lot. Play with his hair or fingers. Ask to feel his muscles."

"Chris, I'm not good at flirting. You of all people know that."

"Just try Tris."

"Ugh… fine. So, how are you and Will?" It's her turn now.

"He's so adorable!" she squeals, "He could make it in the Erudite because he is extremely smart. I'm glad he's Dauntless though."

"Okay, so does he like you?"

"I don't think he can take a hint. He's oblivious to any flirting. What do I do?"

"I don't know? You're the boy expert. Why don't you ask him out?"

"Nooooo! I can't do that. Are you crazy?"

"Probably."

"I can't ask him out because I'm not sure if he likes me yet."

"Come on Chris. Take a risk."

"No. No risks. I must be sure."

"Whatever you say."

Chris leaves and then Caleb appears at my door.

"Beatrice, I've been hearing you talk a lot about Tobias lately and you hugged him this afternoon. Is there anything going on between you two?" He crosses his arms. How did he see us hugging? He must have been eves dropping.

"For the last time, call me Tris. And no. There's nothing going on between us." Yet. I add mentally.

"Okay. Just checking. That guy is bad news, and I like to watch out for my little sister." I nod and Caleb leaves.

I fall asleep with thoughts of Tobias.

**Caleb's hatred for Tobias begins. *Evil Laugh* I'll update soon. Either tonight or tomorrow. No promises though. Please review! I love reading them. Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm spoiling you guys with updates. Three in one day. Come on. I really need a life… **

**As always, I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

~Tris~

The next day at school flies by. Chris comes over to my house so we can get ready for Truth or Dare. I'm not really sure what to expect tonight.

Chris forces me into an extremely tight black shirt that and a pair of skinny jeans. I refuse the heels she brings out and find a pair of flats that kind of match.

After about an hour and a half of torture I grab my jacket and we leave in Chris's car.

"So," I begin, "do you have any special truths or dares planned for tonight?"

"Oh, I may have a few for a certain blonde girl who might like a certain dark haired boy." She grins.

"Oh no. No. Don't dare me to do anything that makes me have to kiss or tell Tobias I like him." I shout.

"Okay. We'll see." I groan. Then a thought enters my mind.

"Ya know. I may have a few things planned for you and Will." She glares at me.

"No no no no no. Don't you dare make me have to kiss Will."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

*PAGE BREAK*

We arrive and knock on Uri and Zeke's door. We are greeted by Uriah.

"Hey guys. We're about to start, so find a seat in the circle." I sit down between Chris and Tobias.

"You ready?" Tobias smiles.

"As I'll ever be." I reply.

"Okay," Uriah stands, "since this is my house, I will go first." Zeke stands.

"No, I'm going first."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Uri wins. "Bro you should really stop choosing rock every time." We all laugh and Zeke turns red. "Okay, let's see who is my first victim is. Mmm… Will my boy. Truth or Dare."

"Mmm… Truth. No I mean Dare!"

"Too late my friend. Do you have a thing for Christina?" Will turns extremely red.

"Maybe," he mumbles. Chris's smile widens. She leans over and kisses his cheek. He turns and smiles at her. They scoot closer together.

"Okay… Zeke! You know the question."

"And you know the answer."

"I dare you to… run outside and propose to the first person you see with a strip of bacon."

"Challenge accepted." He runs to the kitchen and grabs the bacon. We all follow him. The first person he sees is someone I don't recognize. Apparently his name is Peter and he has a reputation for being a jerk. Zeke kneels.

"Um, Peter. These past few minutes have been the best minutes of my entire life. Will you marry me?" Peter looks at him and grabs the bacon and eats it. Then he walks away.

"Is that a yes?" Zeke yells. We all die in laughter.

We head back to their house and it's Zeke's turn. Oh no.

"Tobias!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game."

"Okay." Tobias replies. Chris giggles.

"Do I have a say in this?" I ask.

"Nope, now go on." Zeke urges.

I stand and make my way to Tobias. He lets me sit then wraps his arms around my waist. I feel like my insides are about to explode. I hope he can't feel my heart racing.

"Hmm, let's see. Marlene! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She yells. I can feel Tobias's smile.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah." Her and Uriah both blush, but Uri stands grabbing Marlene's hand and leads her to the closet. I knew those two liked each other.

"Seven minutes starts now. And remember, we could come in at any time." Tobias yells. We all crowd around the door trying to here what's going on.

We hear a thud and then hear Marlene moan, "Uri". Zeke opens the door to find Uriah pushing Marlene against the wall while kissing her face all over. Uriah looks up.

"Can we have a few more minutes?"

"Nope." Shauna says popping the _p_.

Marlene looks around. "Tris!" Oh no.

"Umm… dare." She smiles evilly and gestures for me to come over to her. She whispers something in my ear and I frown. Crap.

I return to Tobias lap and once he wraps his arms around my waist I begin kissing him. At first he seems shocked. Then he begins to relax and starts to kiss back. I pull away.

"May I ask what the dare was?" Tobias asks still looking a little shocked.

"To kiss you until you kissed back." I tell him. He just smiles and I begin to melt yet again. "Shauna! Truth or Dare?" She takes a moment to ponder her choice.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss your crush." She leans over and kisses Zeke's cheek. "No, on the lips." She hesitates but Zeke doesn't. He leans over and begins kissing her. This continues until we all yell get a room.

"Okay, Uriah!"

"Truth." We all look shocked. "What? I don't trust Shauna. She's just not right." We all laugh.

"Let's see," Shauna rubs her hands together, "what exactly happened in that closet?" Uriah pulls off his shirt without even thinking.

"Christina! Truth or dare my friend?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" That's never coming back. "What exactly is you and Will's relationship status?"

"Umm, I don't know." Chris looks at Will. He shrugs.

"Well do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She nods. "It's about time."

"Hey! I was nervous!"

"Okay guys. Let's call it a night. Maybe we can play next Friday." Zeke tells us. We all stand and start to leave. I try to find Chris but see Tobias instead.

"Hey Tris. You want me to take you home?"

"Sure." Why not?

We go outside and find his bike in the driveway. He hands me his spare helmet. I slide on after him and wrap my arms around his waist. He chuckles.

"Tris, your heart is racing." Before I can reply he takes off. I lean my head against his back. Even though it's late fall I don't feel cold. I feel warm all over. There's a certain heat that only Tobias can give off. Too soon we arrive at my house. Tobias walks me to my door.

"Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem. I enjoyed it." He winks at me. I feel like I'm about to fall over. He leans in and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. My face feels like it's on fire.

"Goodnight Tris."

"Night."

He leaves me with so many questions.

I walk inside to find Caleb waiting for me.

"What was that?"

"_That_ was Tobias. He offered to give me a ride home."

"Beatrice, you don't just accept rides from strangers."

"He's not a stranger. He's my friend."

"Ugh," Caleb groans, "this isn't over. You better be glad I'm exhausted. Goodnight Beatrice." Caleb walks upstairs to his room and slams the door. Gosh, he's worse than Dad.

I head to my room and collapse on my bed too tired to change. Sleep pulls me under quickly.

**Ooooo, they finally kissed. They're not together yet though. Caleb is obviously infuriated. I'll probably update some time tomorrow. We'll see. I'm going bowling so that might get in the way. Please review and favorite! Until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. We went bowling and my brother hogged the computer all afternoon. I won at bowling. Take that Mom. This chapter is from Tobias's POV. Please review. Enjoy!**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_**.**

~Tobias~

After Tris closes the door I walk back to my bike. My lips are still warm from her cheek. A few minutes later I still haven't left. A rustling sound comes from Tris's house, and Caleb opens the door. He sees me still in the driveway and glares. He walks over to me and I stand. Gosh he's short.

"What are you doing here, Caleb?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing?"

"I just dropped your sister off."

He looks at his watch. "Yeah about ten minutes ago."

"Okay, I'm going." I hop on my bike and put on my helmet.

"Listen, if you even attempt to hurt my little sister in any way, I will hunt you down."

I chuckle. "Caleb, I don't think you realize who you're threatening. I could crush you with one hand. And Tris isn't your little anything." I leave before he can reply.

*PAGE BREAK*

I try to sneak into my house without waking Marcus. And I fail.

"Why are you home so late?"

"I was at Zeke's." I attempt to say calmly.

"Sit down." Marcus gestures to the floor and I know what's coming next. "This is for your own good." His belt stings and I grit my teeth. His belt hits me again and I collapse. "Get up and go to your room." I can't move. "Now!" I drag myself upstairs and collapse in my bed. Everything hurts. That night I hardly sleep at all. The pain in my back is unbearable.

*PAGE BREAK*

Most of the weekend I just lie in bed. Occasionally getting up to go to the bathroom or getting a snack. Marcus got me good this time.

*PAGE BREAK*

I wait up Monday morning and the pain is just as bad. I put on a black shirt and jeans trying not to make my wounds sting too badly. I end up failing miserably.

The ride to school is painful. Everything hurts. As I get off my bike Tris runs up and hugs me. I wince at her touch.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She looks concerned.

"I can't tell you now, but I'll tell you later. Do you want to go somewhere with me after school?" Her eyes suddenly light up. Huh, maybe she actually does care.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." Tris groans.

"I hate surprises," I smile.

"I know. Meet me here at my bike."

I walk Tris to her locker again and then walk to mine. I am met by Molly and her crew of mindless blondes.

"What do you want Molly?"

"You." She attempts to kiss but not before I can shove her away.

"Well, sorry. I don't want you and I never will. Now go away."

"So, I've seen you hanging around that Tris girl."

"Yeah? And why does that matter to you?"

"You could do so much better. She looks like a twelve-year-old."

"She still looks better than you." Yeah, let's just say she didn't like that. She storms off with her band of blondes in tow. I smirk thinking of how mad she is.

Science is as boring as usual. I swear this teacher is trying to ruin our lives. I try to sneak glances at Tris. She's chewing on her pencil. I smile and hope this day goes by faster so we can get to this afternoon.

*PAGE BREAK*

Ugh lunch food. I'm not even sure if I should call this food. I think it's _supposed _to be meatloaf. Honestly, it just looks like a brown blob. Mmm… that's appetizing. I sit down in my usual seat between Zeke and Tris. Zeke and Uriah are already talking about who know what. Very loudly might I add.

"Come on. You should try out man," Uriah whines at Will.

"No. No football. Only me and books," Chris glares at him, "and Chris." He leans over to hug and kiss her cheek.

"Just try out. Who knows? Maybe you'll be great," Zeke argues.

"Ugh, if I try out will you stop annoying me?"

"About football, yes. Everything else, no," typical Uriah.

"Good enough," Will says and takes a huge bite from his meat blob, "how about you Tobias? Do you want your old nickname back Four?"

"Eh, sure. Why not?"

"Why did they call you Four?" I turn to see it is Tris asking.

"Coach always calls everyone by their jersey number and it kinda stuck."

"Can I call you Four?"

"You can call me whatever you want to." I smile.

"Stop flirting. I'm trying to eat." Marlene yells. They all laugh while Tris and I blush.

*PAGE BREAK*

Tris and I walk to my bike and throw our books in the saddlebags.

"I need to tell Caleb I'm going somewhere with you before we leave."

"Okay, but he won't be happy with that." She turns her head.

"Why's that?"

"Because you brother hates me."

"No he doesn't. Why would you think that?"

"Friday night he came outside after I dropped you off. He told me he would hunt me down if I hurt you."

She laughs, "I'd like to see him try."

"Me too."

"Why would he do that? He's never done that to any of my other friends." Oh Tris. If you only knew how I feel.

"I don't know. Here he comes."

"Hey Beatrice. Ready to go?"

"Actually, Tobias and I are going somewhere." She gestures toward me.

"And where would that be?" Caleb glares at me. He's gonna love this.

"It's a surprise. I promise I'll keep her safe and not hurt her in anyway."

"Fine," he huffs, "I expect you home by nine, Beatrice."

"Okay Mom." I bet he got a kick out of that.

"Come on. Hop on the back." She slides on behind me and my heart flutters as she wraps her arms around me. "Here we go. Hold on tight." She squeezes my chest and my insides feel like they're going to explode.

**Sorry I had to have Marcus beat Tobias. I felt bad as I was typing this. It seems like this story is writing itself. I have so many ideas. I'll update sometime tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading them! Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh, school starts back Monday. I probably won't be able to update as often then. Well, there is a chance of snow like everywhere, so maybe we'll get out of school. Let's hope.**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_**. Veronica Roth does.**

~Tris~

Tobias and I leave on his motorcycle. Caleb shoots him a glare. Why does he not like Tobias so much?

After about five minutes of riding I start to get tired, so I lay my head on Tobias's back. I hope he doesn't notice how fast my heart is beating. His back is just so warm.

*PAGE BREAK*

"Wakey wakey."

"Ugh, five more minutes."

"Tris, I think you should wake up." I open my eyes expecting to see my bedroom. Instead I have my arms wrapped around Tobias nuzzling my face in his back.

"Oh, sorry." I can feel face turning red.

"No, it's fine. I just thought we should probably get going so I can get you back home on time. Your brother will throw a fit if I bring you home late."

"Yeah. Where are we?" I look around and see we are in forest.

"We are very deep in the wooded area of the park."

"What were you going to tell me this morning?"

"Follow me. Let's go on a walk." We get off his bike and start to walk towards a small stream running through the woods. "I feel like I can trust you. You can't tell anyone about this. No one else knows. Promise?" I nod and he takes a deep breath. In one swoop he takes off his shirt and turns around. At first I'm distracted by his muscles. Then I notice what he's trying to show me.

"Tobias," I breathe, "who did this to you?"

"Marcus."

"Your dad? The mayor? Why would he do this?" My hand grazes one of the scars causing him to flinch. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he turns around and I get distracted again. He smirks at my staring. "I don't know why he does it. It all began with my mom. He would beat her. Then after the day she left, he started taking his anger out on me."

"Tobias, we need to get you help. We should report this."

He snorts, "Who would believe me? He's the mayor and I'm just an eighteen-year-old kid."

"At least let me clean your back up." He notices my concern.

"Okay, later. As long as we're here we might as well do something." He puts his shirt back on and I get disappointed. Darn it, Tris. Stop doing that.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Do you want to skip rocks?"

"Sure, but I don't really know how."

"Oh come on, Tris. Did you not have a childhood?"

"Apparently not."

He chuckles, "Here," he hands me a rock. I just throw it in the steam. "Here, let me show you." He takes a rock and skips it perfectly across the stream. I attempt to imitate his technique and end up doing the same thing I had done previously. "Your stance isn't right." He shows me how to stand and I imitate him. The same thing still happens. "Let me help you." My heart flutters when guides my arms. "Just swing your arm and release at your waist." With Tobias's help, the rock skips perfectly across the water. I smile and turn to see Tobias who is also smiling.

We continue to skip rocks for about an hour while making casual conversation and competing to see who can make their rock skip the farthest. He beats me by a long shot. I attempt to "flirt". I'm not sure you should call it that though. It usually ended with him giving me a confused look. Great, Tris. Just great.

"We should probably head back. Wouldn't want your brother mad at me."

"And I still have to clean up your back."

"That too. Hop on." I get on after him sliding my arms around his middle and nuzzling my head in his back. I smile at his warmth. Warmth that has come quite familiar to me in the past few days.

*PAGE BREAK*

As usual, the ride ends all too soon. I get off the bike and he follows.

"Goodnight."

"I still need to clean your back."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Come on. Please?" I jut out my bottom lip causing him to chuckle. I have to refrain from shivering. It's that laugh of his.

"Okay, but don't leave me alone. I don't want to talk to Caleb again." I laugh.

"Okay." I laugh and open the door. I'm greeted by my mom.

"Hey, sweetie. How was school?" She looks up and sees Tobias following me. "Who's this?"

"This is Tobias. We're working on a project together." That wasn't a total lie. We were assigned a science project today and he was assigned as my partner.

"Nice to meet you, Tobias." She reaches out and shakes his hand.

"Likewise, Mrs. Prior."

"Please, call me Natalie."

"Okay."

"Mom, we'll be upstairs working."

"Okay. Have fun." What does she mean by that? She thinks we're working on a project. What's fun about that? Or does she suspect something between us?

I grab a rag from the bathroom and wet it. Then we go to my room. I make sure to lock the door as we enter. Wouldn't want my parents to see this.

"Shirt, off." He smirks but then takes off his shirt. I tell my eyes not to linger at his chest but they don't listen. "I'm warning you, this might sting."

"Not as bad as getting hit in the first place." I start to rub off all the dried blood. I see him wince several times. The blood's really stuck. Well, it has been there since Friday. I scrub trying to be as gentle as possible.

"I'm sorry. You're almost done. Just a second." I finish and he turns around to face me.

"You have no idea how much you have helped me." He hugs me and I feel him shutter. He lets out a sob.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be fine. We'll get through this together." He pulls back with puffy, red eyes. It's so unnatural to see him cry. He nods.

"Thanks," he wipes his tears away, "I should probably get going."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He gives me one last hug and then leaves.

**I don't mean to make Tobias look weak. I mean to make him look human. Even the awesome Tobias has a heart and weaknesses. I'll update sometime tomorrow. Honestly, I don't know when. Please review! I love reading them! Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Noooooooooo! School starts back tomorrow! Come on. There's a chance of snow. Yes, there will be ice in the toilet, a frozen spoon under my pillow, and I will have my pajamas on inside out and backwards. Come on snow. If we do get out tomorrow, I will update then. If not, I don't know.**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_**. Veronica Roth does.**

~Tobias~

I go home to find Marcus passed out on the couch. I sneak by him and go up to my room. Gosh, my back feels _so_ much better. I'm glad Tris convinced me to let her clean it. And it was nice to feel the warmth of her hands on my back. Sleep pulls me under.

*PAGE BREAK*

I wake up and head to school. I can't believe how much better my back feels. Tris and I walk to her locker as usual.

"I can't thank you enough for cleaning my back up. It feels _so_ much better."

She smiles, "You're welcome. I'm not going to say I told you so, but—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You were right."

She smirks and I leave her at her locker.

*PAGE BREAK*

Science begins and our teacher walks in soon after. Her name is Ms. Matthews and I'm convinced she hates children.

"Today I will let you work your projects on a planet aside from Earth in class." Everyone cheers. I silently cheer because I get to talk to Tris. "Begin."

"Okay, what planet do you want to do?" Tris asks.

"Umm, how about Neptune."

She smiles, "It's the same color as your eyes."

"That's what everyone tells me." We both laugh and begin our project.

*PAGE BREAK*

Eventually, lunch comes. I sit down in my usual spot between Tris and Zeke.

"Hey, man. You want to come over and play football this afternoon?" Zeke asks. I hesitate. I don't really want to talk to Uriah.

"Sure." Oh well.

"Cool. Be there at four."

"Okay. Hey, Tris. You want to work on the project tomorrow." I don't expect to get much done honestly. I just want to see her.

"Sure." Christina comes and sits down at our table.

"Tris! Cheerleading try outs are Saturday! Please try out!"

She shakes her head immediately. "No no no no no. I will not be a cheerleader."

"Oh, come on. You'd be good at it. Please?"

"No."

"Come on. Are you guys gonna help convince her?"

"Yeah, Tris You should try out. Shauna and Marlene too." Uriah says. I glare at him. If he stares at Tris too long in that uniform I will end him.

"No." I look at her.

"Come on. You could cheer me on as I throw the winning pass."

She pushes my shoulder and thinks for a minute. My shoulder is on fire where her hand just was. "Fine," she huffs.

"Oh, so Tobias can convince you but I can't," Zeke says and her face turns red immediately. I always thought it was cute when she blushed because of me.

*PAGE BREAK*

I hug Tris goodbye then hop on my bike to go to Zeke's.

*PAGE BREAK*

"Hey, man." I meet Zeke at his door.

"Hey! Let's go to the backyard so we can practice." He grabs a football and we head outside. I begin thinking of Tris and how I could ever get her to be my girlfriend. "Do we need to talk?" I guess he noticed me deep in thought.

"Yeah, man. It's Tris." We begin throwing the ball back and forth.

"What about her."

"Everything."

He snorts, "Could you be more specific?"

"Everything about her makes me want her more. When I see her I immediately smile. Her laugh makes my day. Her smile takes my breath away. What do I do to make her mine?"

Zeke catches the ball. "You're in deep man."

"Yeah, I know. It never felt this way with Lauren."

"Well that's why you're not together anymore."

I snort, "There's a lot of reasons for that."

"You two were so good together. What happened?"

"She was shallow. As soon as I got those braces and glasses she was gone. Tris is nothing like that." I think back to last night. She saw me at my weakest point and still cared about me.

"She's a keeper."

"What do I do?"

Uriah comes outside, "Four, I think you need help from the love doctor."

I laugh, "Yeah right. How long did it take you to ask out Marlene?" He glares at me.

"What you need to do is," he pauses for dramatic effect, "just tell her."

"No. Not right away. Maybe later."

"Well then just try to get to know her first. Be nice." Zeke adds.

"I am nice and I know her quite well."

"I don't know. Make her feel special. Like she's the only girl you want." Uriah says.

I groan, "She is the only girl I want."

"Dude, just tell her that. She obviously likes you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes!" They both say simultaneously.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? She's always grabbing your arm too." Uriah states that it is the most obvious thing ever.

"I'll figure something out. I'm not ready to tell her just yet."

"Okay man. It's getting dark out. You might ought to head out."

"Bye." I leave on my bike and head home. What am I going to so? She's just so amazing. She's the only one I want. Now how do I tell her that…

**It turns out we are out of school. Yay! Expect an update sometime tomorrow. I'm sorry if this chapter was too uneventful for you. I need to make a good background before anything important happens. Please review! I love reading them! Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Snow day! Apparently we're out tomorrow too. I'll probably update then too. It's **_**sooooo **_**cold. I have insulated pants on and I'm still not **_**that**_** warm. Our puppy is freaking out because she doesn't know what snow is.**

**I don't own **_**Divergent**_**. Veronica Roth does.**

~Tris~

Tobias walks me to my locker like always.

"You still coming over after school?"

"Yeah. I'll probably work on the project some during the day. You know Neptune is _that_ interesting to study alone."

"Don't have too much fun without me."

He smiles and heads to his locker. I grab my stuff and turn around to see a boy staring at me. I recognize him. Peter?

"Hey there," he looks down at what I'm wearing. Why did I have to wear such a tight shirt today? I give him a disgusted look in return. "You where that shirt just for me?" I don't reply. Instead I just walk off. Next thing you know he pins me up against the wall. "Oh come on, Trissy. Don't be like that." He tries to kiss me until a tall figure comes and tackles Peter to the ground. It turns out to be Uriah.

"Don't you ever touch her again," he growls. Then he looks at me. "Go find Four. He'll take care of you."

I run down the hall with tears threatening to escape. Tobias sees me as soon as I round the corner.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He folds me into his arms while I cry into his chest.

"Peter," I sniffle.

"What did he do?"

This only makes me cry more. I tell him what Peter did. He frowns.

"Where is he? I'll kill him."

"Uriah took care of him."

A few minutes later Uriah rounds the corner.

"Hey, Tris," I look up at him, "they won't to see you in the office."

"Okay," I sniffle.

"I'm going with her whether they like it or not." Tobias squeezes my hand. He wraps his arm around my waist and guides me to the office.

*PAGE BREAK*

"Ms. Prior, I understand that Peter attacked you," our principal asks.

"Yes," I sniffle. Tobias tightens his grip on my waist.

"Are you okay to go back to class?"

"Yes," I sniffle. Tobias looks down at me. He seems concerned. She hands us a note for being late to class.

"Do you have any questions?" The principal looks at both of us.

"I do," Tobias speaks up. She nods. "What's going to happen to Peter?"

"He'll be suspended for two weeks." We both nod and leave.

"That's it. All he gets is suspended for two weeks?" Tobias says with obvious anger. "He could have hurt you if Uriah wasn't there."

"It's okay. I'm fine now." I lean my head on his shoulder. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to think I'm weak."

"You're not weak, Tris. No one could ever think that."

*PAGE BREAK*

All day I feel paranoid. Everywhere I sit I'm always looking over my shoulder.

Before lunch starts I run into Uriah. He sees me and smiles.

"I can't thank you enough for tackling Peter."

"You don't have to thank me. Believe me. I've heard enough thanks from Tobias. He's more happy that you're safe than you are." My heart flutters. He cares about me. "You know he likes you, right?"

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have too. Have you seen the way he acts around you? He's always right by your side, and he's always concerned."

"Well, thanks again for saving me." I scurry off to lunch before I have to talk about _that_ anymore.

I take my usual seat between Christina and Tobias.

Tobias notices my paranoia. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I give him a weak smile.

"Tris!" Chris squeals. "Are you ready for tryouts?"

"I guess." I turn back to my peas. Uri and Zeke are arguing about something. I zone out for the rest of lunch.

*PAGE BREAK*

The day ends and Tobias and I walk to his bike.

"Do you want to ride with me or Caleb?"

"Do you really need an answer?" I laugh.

"Me it is then." He put on his helmet and hands me his spare. Caleb shows up.

"You ready to go, Beatrice?" I cringe at my real name.

"Tobias is coming over this afternoon."

"I know. Now come on. Get in the car."

"I'm riding with Tobias."

"Why? It'd be easier to ride with me."

"Well, I want to ride with Tobias."

"Fine," he huffs.

Caleb leaves and I hop on with Tobias. I immediately feel like I'm on fire.

"Hold on tight," he bellows. I push down the urge to shiver. That voice of his.

*PAGE BREAK*

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Beatrice. Who is this?" He gestures towards Tobias. I forgot. Dad wasn't here Monday when he visited.

"This is Tobias. We have a science project together." He and Dad shake hands.

"Nice to meet you. You go to school with Beatrice I assume."

"Yes I do. Your daughter is great. You raised her well."

"Beatrice, I like this one. Don't get rid of him."

I blush, "Dad!"

"Okay, sorry."

We leave and head to my room.

"At least your parents like me."

"I wish Caleb did too."

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, let's get started. Neptune."

He groans, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, now come on."

We work for about an hour and then we decide to watch a movie.

"You want to watch a scary movie?" Tobias asks. I start to say no and then I think I could curl up against him and act like I'm scared. Let's just hope flirting doesn't end like it did last time.

"Sure." He puts one in and we sit on the floor with popcorn in front of us.

"Here we go." I make sure to get close to him so when something scary happens I can cuddle up beside him.

Let's just say I didn't have to pretend to be scared. I bury my head in his shoulder before we're twenty minutes in. He puts his arm around me.

"Tris," he whispers, "we can watch something else."

"No! I'll be fine."

"Okay."

A few minutes later I'm not fine. I shriek when the door comes open and a guy with a chainsaw comes out. Tobias chuckles. How does he think this is funny?! I bury my head deeper in his chest.

"I think that's enough of that movie." He turns it off and I'm thankful. I'm still holding onto him. He doesn't say anything, but I finally move. "No more scary movies for you." I pout.

"Fine," I huff. He looks down at his watch.

"I should probably leave. It's getting late."

"Do you have to?"

"Sadly, yes. Marcus will be mad, and we don't want that."

We head downstairs to find my parents and Caleb.

"Are you going already?" My mom asks.

"Sadly, yes. My dad wants me to be home."

"Oh no. Don't leave," says Caleb sarcastically. I glare at him.

"It was nice getting to meet you, son." Son? Since when does my dad call people that?

"Likewise, sir."

I follow Tobias outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Tris" He leans in to kiss my cheek in the same spot he did a few nights ago.

"Night." He smiles and leaves.

I head back inside and jump in my bed. My cheek is on fire once again. I think back to our kiss during Truth or Dare. I know it was a dare but I can't help but feel he felt a spark too. Maybe Uriah was right.

**This will NOT be a Tris/Uriah story. He just saved her because he was in the area and they're friends. I'll probably update tomorrow because there is no school. Woohoo! Please review! I love reading them! Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Snow days are great and so are these insulated pants.**

**I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

~Tris~

I can't help but feel bubbly as Tobias walks me to my locker because he kissed my cheek last night and that he probably likes me. Chris comes up to her locker which is right next to mine.

"Well someone's happy. Care to tell me why?" I drag her to the bathrooms.

"I think Tobias may like me."

"That's great!" she squeals. "What happened?"

"Well, he came over yesterday to work on our project. We got some work done and then we watched a scary movie. Half of the movie I hid my eyes in his chest. And before he left he kissed my cheek and smiled. My parents love him too. Caleb doesn't. I don't really care though."

"Awwwwwwwwww, that's adorable. When do you think he'll ask you out?"

"I don't know. I hope soon."

Chris runs back to her locker and I head to science. I see a face I never want to see again. Peter. He looks at me and smirks.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Nothing. I'm just getting my books so I can work on missing assignments while I'm suspended." He leans closer to me. "You could come over some time of you want." I look at him with disgust. I punch him in the gut before I leave.

*PAGE BREAK*

I take my seat in science next to Tobias.

"What took you so long?"

"I ran into Peter." His face turns from sweet and caring to rage.

"I thought he was gone for a while."

"He came to get his books."

"Did he touch you? I'll kill him."

"No, he got close so I punched him in the gut."

Tobias smiles, "Good. If ever gets near you, call me and hide. I will end him."

I laugh, "You're kind of scary, Tobias."

"Good."

Ms. Matthews walks in the room. "Can someone help me move this box to the teacher's lounge? It's really heavy. Four! Come help." He groans but gets up. He picks up the box like it's no problem. That box would crush me. He gets back and he didn't even break a sweat.

*PAGE BREAK*

Lunch comes slowly but surely.

"All of the girls come over to my house after cheerleading tryouts for Truth or Dare and movies," Marlene states.

"Do I have to?" Lynn groans.

"Yes, I'm dragging you with me," Shauna replies.

"And all of the guys come over to our house," Uri adds.

"Why can't we just all play together?" Tobias asks.

"'Cause it's more fun this way," Zeke replies through a mouth full of food.

"Sure," he snorts.

"I'm sorry you can't play with Trissy," Chris tells him. I can feel my face blush.

I look over to see he has food on his cheek.

"Tobias, you have food right there." I lean over and wipe it off his face. He looks at me and smiles.

"Will you two stop flirting and just go ahead and just date each other?" Lynn shouts.

I look down at my lap and I see him do the same.

"Are you gonna do it, man?" Will asks. What does he mean?

"Tris,"I turn and look at Tobias, "do you want to go out with me?" I'm shocked. He must notice my face. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes I want to go out with you." I lean over and hug him and kiss his cheek.

"It's about time," Zeke mutters.

Tobias glares at him. "And how long did it take all of you to ask your girlfriends?" They all look away. He drapes his arm around me and continues to eat. I snuggle up against his chest.

*PAGE BREAK*

"When do you want to go out with me?" Tobias asks as we walk to our rides. His arm is wrapped around my waist. It just feels so right.

"It doesn't matter."

"How about tonight?"

"That sounds fine," I smile.

"I'll pick you up at six then."

"So, how long have you liked me?"

"When I first saw you again in the hallway that day. You stole my heart right then and there."

"Awwwww," I kiss his cheek, "that's so sweet."

"I can be nice."

"Not always." We continue to walk. "By the way, how did you pick you that box this morning?"

"What? You mean you couldn't have picked that up?" he smirks.

"I'm tiny. That box would have crushed me. How strong are you?"

"Well, I can do this without breaking a sweat." He picks me up bridal style and smirks.

"Tobias Eaton! Put me down right now!"

"Hmm… I think not."

"Put me down! I hate it when people carry me!"

"Even your boyfriend?" I smile at the word _boyfriend_. He's mine and only mine. He sees me smiling and smiles in return.

"I still don't really like it."

"I'll put you down when we get to my bike." I pout and he smiles.

*PAGE BEARK*

One long walk later, we are at his bike and Caleb's car.

"Well, Caleb's not here yet. Don't leave me until he gets here please."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

We talk for a few minutes and then Caleb arrives.

"Hey, Beatrice. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a second." Caleb climbs into the car. I turn around to look at Tobias. "See you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there at six." There's an awkward moment between us. I can't kiss him because Caleb is right behind me. Instead, I hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Bye Tobias."

"Bye."

I get in the car with Caleb and think over all that's happened. I have my first date with Tobias tonight, cheerleading tryouts are Saturday, and the girls and I are playing Truth or Dare that night. I look over to see Caleb who is obviously angry. I guess he saw me kiss his cheek. I smile and think of Tobias. My Tobias.

**They're finally together! Yay! But they're not out of the woods yet. Everything that can go wrong in a relationship will go wrong. I'll try to update soon, but I do go back to school tomorrow. Sorry if I don't update until Friday. Next chapter is the date. Please review! They make my day! Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay. School. Advanced honors classes keep you busy. And then there's band and archery practice. Ugh… Did you know there is a movie tie-in copy of **_**Divergent **_**coming out in February? I hope it doesn't get moved back like the short stories. I can't wait until the movie comes out. Theo James certainly is very handsome. Let's just hope it's good.**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_**. Veronica Roth does.**

~Tris~

Okay. I have approximately an hour before Tobias picks me up. Now, what do I wear? I "accidentally" forgot to tell Chris about my date, so she's not here to help. She'll probably be upset, but she'll get over it.

I think about wearing a dress. Then I remember that we'll be on his bike. Bad idea. Instead I chose a black shirt with ruffles, a pair of blue jeans that I never wear, and some black flats. I decide just to leave my hair down instead of playing with it in any way. I fiddle around with a few last minute things and then walk downstairs to wait. My parents see me and smile.

"Hey, Beatrice," Dad begins, "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Tobias is coming to pick me up at six." They both smile when I say that.

"Then he should be here in any minute." The doorbell rings. "I guess that's him." Dad gets up and answers the door.

"Hello, sir."

"Hey, Tobias." I can't believe how casual he's being. Most fathers would hunt him down and glare at him. Well, I guess Caleb fills that position. "Please, come in." Tobias walks in and smiles at me. I am stunned by how good he looks. I mean, he isn't wearing anything special, but I guess I'm seeing him in a new light now that he's my boyfriend.

Caleb walks downstairs and immediately glares when he sees him in the house.

"What are you doing here?" Tobias just smirks at his comment.

"Taking out Tris. Does that matter?"

"Well—"

"We better get going," I interrupt before Caleb and Tobias get in a fight.

"Okay, sweetie. Have fun," Mom leans in for a hug.

"Be back by eleven," Dad tells Tobias trying to sound intimidating. It's not working. He likes him too much.

"Yes sir."

We walk outside the front door waving goodbyes to everyone. Caleb grumbles something about not liking Tobias. Once the front door is shut, Tobias wraps his arm around my waist, and snuggle my head into his shoulder.

"Well that went better than I expected," he tells me.

"Why wouldn't it go well? My parents love you."

"I figured I'd get in a fight with Caleb."

I smile at him, "He really doesn't like you."

"I don't care because I really like you."

My smile grows.

"You look beautiful, Tris," he whispers in my ear sending chills all over my body. I look up at him.

"You look very handsome, too."

We smile at each other and then get on his bike. My arms find their usual place around his waist.

"Hold on." I smile and squeeze his waist. I bury my face in his back.

*PAGE BREAK*

One too short ride later, we are at a diner called The Pit. We get off his bike and he grabs my hand. I look up and smile. He's smiling back while rubbing circles onto my hand with his thumb.

"Have you ever been here?" I shake my head no. "They have the best cherry pie you'll ever eat, and everyone's extremely friendly."

We head inside and everyone immediately greets Tobias.

"You come here often, don't you?"

"What? They have good food. I want you to meet someone." He walks me over to a woman probably in her in late forties.

"Tobias!" she pulls him into a big hug. "It's great to see you again, Honey!" She tugs at his cheeks like people used to do to me when I was a child. She turns and looks at me. "Who's this?" He looks at me with a wide smile.

"Tris, this is Ms. Bea. She's been like a mother to me. Ms. Bea, this is Tris, my girlfriend." Her smile widens. I'm about to offer her my hand, instead she pulls me into a bone breaking hug.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm glad Tobias here finally decided to ask you out!" I look at her with a confused look. When did he tell her?

I guess Tobias senses my confusion.

"I come here a lot and I tell her everything. She's known for a while."

"Well," she begins, "I'll leave you two to each other. What do you want?"

"Just two burgers and we'll split a piece a pie," Tobias yells. He takes my hand and leads me to a table. We sit across from each other in the booth. He takes my hand and squeezes it sending chills throughout my body.

"She seems like a nice woman."

"Yeah," he pauses, "she basically raised me. She's been more of a parent then Marcus ever was."

"Let's not talk about Marcus on our date." He smiles and squeezes my hand again.

"That sounds great."

"Here are your burgers and the pie." Ms. Bea hands us the food and then leaves. We thank her and begin to eat while making small talk.

"So, are you trying out for quarterback?"

"Yeah, I'm quarterback, Will's kicker, Zeke's running back, and Uri's a wide receiver."

"Well, I'll be watching you from the side lines." He smiles at that and finishes his burger. I finish mine shortly after. We both look at the pie.

"How do you want to do this?" I ask.

"Do you want to feed each other?"

I smile with plans forming in my head. "Sure."

We both grab spoons and scoop up a piece of pie.

"Open up, Tris." At the last minute we both turn and cover each other's face in cherry pie. I burst into a giggle fit and Tobias chuckles.

"I guess we both had the same idea." I giggle as he tries to blow cherries out of his nose. "Let me help you." I switch sides of the booth, and we help clean each other's face.

"That was fun," he chuckles. We finish the pie and wave bye to everyone. Tobias starts leading me down a strange path.

"Where are we going?" He takes my hand and looks at me.

"You'll see. We're going for a walk."

*PAGE BREAK*

Tobias takes me to a place I can't describe with words. It's breathtaking. We're in the middle of a clearing in the forest by the diner. It's the perfect spot to look at the stars.

He lays out a blanket and pulls me down with him. I snuggle into his chest and we stare at the stars.

"I brought you here so we could finally be alone. It seems like wherever we go there's always people everywhere." I look over at him and see him staring at me. I smile and scoot closer to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him so that there is barely any room between us. "You know you're beautiful, right?" I blush.

"No I'm not. You're just saying that to be nice."

"No I mean it. Your smile makes my day. Your laugh sends chills through me. Your eyes…," he strokes my hair, "no words could ever explain how amazing your eyes are. They're soft yet piercing."

He looks down at my lips and then leans in. My lips are burning from the passion he's putting into this. He pulls me closer and our lips move in sync. I finally have to pull back and gasp for air. He smiles at me and strokes my hair again. I give him another kiss that's not as passionate as the last, but it still feels like my face is on fire.

"We should probably go."

I groan, "Do we have to?" I snuggle back into his chest.

"Don't want your brother mad at me."

"Fine," I huff.

We find our way back, hop on his bike, and head home.

*PAGE BREAK*

Tobias walks me to my door.

"Thank you for everything," I smile.

"Thank you for being there with me."

There's an awkward moment between until he leans to kiss me once again. I think it was meant to be a peck, but I wrap my arms around his neck before he can pull back. Finally we separate and look at each other.

"Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight."

I give Tobias one last look and then turn to enter my house. It's 10:45 and everyone else is asleep. I quickly run up stairs and collapse in my bed reminiscing over the nights events. I can still feel the warmth of his lips. I smile as sleep drags me under.

**It took me forever to write this chapter because I wanted it to be perfect. Review! I'm so tired. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm running out of things to talk about in these author's notes. I will write two chapters about Saturday's events. One will be from Tris's POV and the other will be from Tobias's. A lot will happen. Hehe…**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_**. Veronica Roth does.**

~Tobias~  
The next morning comes, and I smile thinking about last night's events. Tris is mine and only mine. I can still feel her lips. I wish I would've told how much I loved her last night. All I want to do is spend the day with her, but we have football tryouts today. Ugh…

I reluctantly get out of bed and take a quick shower. I decide to wear gym shorts and a tight white shirt for tryouts since it will be hot.

I jump on my bike and head to school. I smile and think of Tris's small arms around my waist last night. She'll near the football field for cheerleading tryouts. Maybe she'll see me.

Once I arrive I am greeted by all the guys.

"Hey, Four. You ready?" Uriah yells.

"Of course he's ready. He's been our quarterback three years in a row," Zeke replies.

"Come on. Coach wants us all to warm up," Will tells the bickering brothers.

We all head towards the locker rooms and strap on our pads. Then we head out onto the field. I see Tris doing some backflips not too far from where I am. All the other girls and warming up also. I decide to sneak up on her and scare her.

She's talking to Chris, Marlene, and Shauna when I pick her up by her waist.

"Put me down!" she squeals. She turns around and realizes it's me. "Tobias you scared me!" She slaps me arms and squirms trying to escape my grip. All of the other girls are grinning. I guess they're happy about us. I finally let her go.

"I just wanted to come over here and wish you good luck."

"Good luck," she tells me. "We're about to start and it looks like you are too."

"Are you at least going to give me a kiss for luck?" I smirk. She leans upwards placing her hands on my shoulders and gives me a quick peck. All of the girls start to giggle uncontrollably.

I head back and see all of the guys smirking. They must have seen.

"Well, someone had a good time," Zeke snorts.

"She's my girlfriend. Can't I kiss her when I want?"

"I guess last night went well then," Will laughs.

"Yeah, it did." They all smile and look at each other.

"Let's get started!" Coach calls.

We run a few plays. They test my throwing skills compared to all the younger guys. Yeah, I'll defiantly make it on the team with only those kids as my competition.

"Okay," Coach yells, "Good job guys. The team roster will be posted in the cafeteria Monday." We all head to the locker rooms to change, but Coach stops me before I get there. "You looked great out there, Four. You'll defiantly be our starter this year. Good job." He shifts and then looks at me again. "Was that your girlfriend out there?" I realize he's talking about Tris. I smile at the word _girlfriend_.

"Yeah. Yeah she is."

"Well, you look like you make each other very happy."

"Yeah, we do. Thank you again, sir."

I go and take off all my pads and take a quick shower. I have to meet the guys for Truth or Dare in half an hour. I run quickly over to where Tris is. I give her a quick hug and then take her hand.

"Hey, sweetie. How did football go?"

"Great, but sweetie?" I grin.

"I thought I'd give it a try," she shrugs.

"Cheerleading go well?"

"Yeah. Coach said I did great. The roster's going to be in the cafeteria Monday."

"Same here."

"Tris!" Christina yells. "Come on we're about to go."

She turns around and looks at me. "I should probably go."

"Yeah me too." I pull her into a bone break hug. I hate leaving her even if it's just to go to someone's house. She pulls back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Toby."

"Let's not use nicknames. Call me when you get home."

"Okay." I lean down and kiss her cheek. Her face puts tomatoes to shame. "I'm never going to get used to that."

"You should because I'm not going anywhere." I squeeze her hand one last time and then head to my bike.

*PAGE BREAK*

When I open the door to Zeke's house the smell of alcohol nearly knocks me down. I see Uri and Will with a beer in each of their hands. I walk over to both of them, grab their beers, and pour them down the sink.

"Come on, man. I'm not drunk. Smell." Uri blows in my face. He obviously has alcohol on his breath.

"Okay. No Truth or Dare until everyone is sober," I yell.

"But for once I'm not drunk," Zeke whines.

*PAGE BREAK*

"Okay," Zeke starts, "now that we're all sober let's play. I'm going first. Don't say anything Uri."

Uri mumbles something not audible.

"Okay! Will, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he replies. He'll probably regret that choice.

"I dare you to down a bottle of hot sauce and milk mixed together." **(AN: I don't know what that taste like, but it can't be good.)**

Uri runs and grabs the stuff and mixes it together.

"Mmm," I start, "doesn't that look appetizing? Look at the chunks in it." Will gags.

He attempts to drink it, but he spits it out almost immediately. We all die in laughter.

"That was awful!" Will yells. He has the milk mix all over his face and shirt. He sits back down in the circle. "Okay, revenge time. Four!"

"Truth." That through him off. I never choose truth.

"Okay. What happened between you and Tris last night?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Well, we ate at a diner. It ended very with both of us being very messy. Then I took her for a walk. We ended up at a clearing, and we laid down and talked for a while."

They all look at each other and smile.

"How long did you kiss her?" Uriah asks.

"Technically I answered your question, so it's my turn to choose."

"No no no," Zeke starts, "You did not answer the question to the full extent. Now tell us." They all lean in.

"Gosh, you're like a bunch of middle school girls. I kissed her we were lying in the clearing."

"How long?" Will asks.

"I don't remember exactly, but it lasted a while." They all grin. "Okay, Zeke! You know the question."

"Truth! No dares for me tonight fellows. I'm tired."

"Okay, how long have you liked Shauna?"

"Quite a while." He begins to calculate the numbers in his head. "About six years."

"Oh, and you guys say I waited a long time with Tris."

"Okay, okay. Uri!"

"Dare, bro. Dare!"

"Dare you to drink pickle juice."

"Okay!"

He runs and grabs the jar and downs the juice quickly. We all look at him shocked.

"What? I love me some pickle juice." He rubs his stomach.

"You act like a pregnant woman," I tell him.

"Don't hurt my baby!" He guards his stomach and we all laugh.

An hour and plenty of stupid dares later, I decide to head home.

Once I get back I sneak around Marcus and head to my bedroom. Tris calls a few minutes later.

"Hey, baby. Everything go well at Mar's?"

"Yeah, you could say that." That's confusing. "I'm really tired."

"Yeah, me too. Night."

"Night, Honey."

**I need to start writing these chapters earlier in the day. I'm so tired. Please review and favorite! Good night. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can blame only one thing for my lack of updates: school. Sorry it's kind of been a crazy week. Plus I'm sick. I'm not using any of that as an excuse though. As promised, here's Saturday's events form Tris's POV. **

**I don't own **_**Divergent**_**. Veronica Roth does.**

**One day I will write an amazing book, and I won't have to say that.**

~Tris~

I wake up with thought of last night. Tobias… His lips were so soft against mine. Always gentle but still with love. I smile. I think I may love him. I'm not sure though. This is all happening too fast. Then I realize I have cheerleading tryouts today. Groaning, I drag myself out of bed.

I walk over to my closet and decide what to wear. I end up choosing shorts, a tank top, and sneakers because of the heat. I'm about to run out of the house, but Caleb stops me before I can get to the door.

"Hey," he looks at what I'm wearing and frowns, "Where are you going looking like that."

"Cheerleading tryouts," I chirp.

"Will there be guys there?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Football tryouts are on the other side of the field. So probably."

"Then you can't go looking like that."

"Yes I can. Gosh Caleb, you act like your my father." I run out the door before he can respond.

The drive to school is short and I go to the football field and begin to warm up. I stretch and then do a few back flips. **(AN: I could never dream of doing backflips. Darn my nerd muscles.) **I hear clapping and turn around to see Chris, Marlene, and Shauna.

"That was great!" Chris smiles. The other two agree.

"Okay," Marlene starts, "After tryouts Lynn is going to meet us at my place, and then we'll play Truth or Dare."

"Fine," I huff.

"Oh come on, Trissy. It'll be fun," Shauna tells me.

"Whatever you say," I mumble.

I'm about to do another backflip when someone picks me up from behind. Instincts kick in, and I start squirming.

"Put me down!" I turn around to see Tobias grinning. "Tobias, you scared me!" I slap his arm and resume squirming. He finally puts me down, and I see the girls giggling. This is going to be an interesting day.

"I just wanted to come over here and wish you good luck," Tobias tells me.

"Good luck," I tell him. "We're about to start and it looks like you are too."

"Are you at least going to give me a kiss for luck?" he smirks. I lean up placing my hands on his shoulders and give him a quick peck. Even though it was a peck, I can feel my face turn red. No guy has ever made me this way.

I hear giggles coming from behind me. Darn it. I forgot the girls were behind me.

Tobias smiles and leaves. I turn around to see the girls with wide grins and giggling.

"Trissy, can you tell us what that was?" Marlene asks.

"_That_, was me and my boyfriend. Kissing if you couldn't tell."

"I'm assuming last night went well then," Chris replies.

"Yes it did," I say trying not to sound too giggly.

They all share a knowing smile. Oh no.

"What exactly went on last night?" Shauna says.

"Uh," I see coach walk out. Thank you. "Hey, look. There's coach."

*PAGE BREAK*

Tryouts go by quickly. I think I did well. At least that's what everyone is telling me. I head to the locker rooms and take a quick shower.

I run back outside and see Tobias. He smiles and gives me a quick hug then takes my hand.

"Hey, sweetie. How did football go?"

"Great, but sweetie?" I giggle at his smile.

"I thought I'd give it a try," I shrug.

"Cheerleading go well?" he asks.

"Yeah. Coach said I did great. The roster's going to be in the cafeteria Monday."

"Same here."

"Tris!" I turn around and here Christina yelling. "Come on, we're about to go."

I turn around and see a disappointed look on his face. "I should probably go."

"Yeah, me too." He pulls me into a hug that could have broken someone's bones. Even though it hurts, it's nice to feel his body so close to mine. "I'll miss you," he says sincerely.

"I'll miss you too, Toby." He laughs and smiles.

"Let's not use nicknames. Call me when you get home."

"Okay." He leans down and kisses my cheek. I know my face id putting tomatoes to shame. "I'll never get used to that."

"You should because I'm not going anywhere." He squeezes my hand one last time and then heads to his bike.

*PAGE BREAK*

"First order of business!" Mar yells. "How did your date go, Tris?" Everyone turns and looks at me.

"Why is that all anyone cares about?" I throw up my hands.

"If it helps you any, I don't really care," Lynn grumbles looking angry because she came.

"Come on, details," Chris urges.

"Fine," I huff. "Tobias came and picked me up. Then we went to a diner, and after that we went for a walk."

"So," Chris begins, "Is he a good kisser?"

"How should I know?" I feel my face turning red. That is an answer enough. All of the girls giggle. Well, all of them but Lynn.

"How about we start Truth or Dare now?" Shauna asks. Everyone nods.

"Okay. This is my house, so I go first." Mar looks around for her first victim. "Chris! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How are things with Will?"

Her eyes light up. "Great! Everything is just great! He's just_ sooooo _adorable!" She babbles for what seems like hour, but it's really about ten minutes.

"Okay! Enough!" I shout.

"Okay," Chris grumbles. "Truth or Dare, Trissy?"

"Truth," I reply.

"Do you know about Lauren?" ** (AN: Sorry in advance.)**

"Who?" They all look at each other.

"Don't worry about it," Shauna says.

"No. Who is it?"

"She's Tobias's ex-girlfriend," Lynn states. I look around in shock. Tobias had a girlfriend before me? They all nod at me.

"She moved back here yesterday, too. She's starting school Monday," Marlene adds.

"Why does this matter? I'm his girlfriend now."

"I don't think you understand," Chris starts, "Tobias was head over heels for this girl."

"Well he isn't any more," I tell them. They all look skeptical.

I storm out of the house and run to my car. How could they say that? Tobias doesn't care about Lauren any more. He hasn't even mentioned her.

I drive home faster than I should have. Once I get home, I run up to my room and collapse in my bed. Tears come before I can stop them. Why am I even thinking like this? Tobias loves me. Or does he? Maybe he does still care for Lauren. They did say that he was head over heels for her…

I sob quietly into my pillow. Tobias doesn't love me. He loves Lauren still.

The question is: Do I love him?

This only makes me cry more. It doesn't matter because he doesn't love me.

I call Tobias because I know he asked me too. Even if he doesn't care about me, I don't want him to worry.

"Hey, baby. Everything go well at Mar's?"

"Yeah, you could say that." That's a lie. It didn't go well at all. "I'm really tired."

"Yeah, me too. Night."

"Night, Honey."

We hang up and I sit my phone on my nightstand. Might as well be nice to him. Technically he didn't do anything. Yet.

Do I love him?

That question echoes in my head waiting to be answered. The only answer I have is:

I don't know.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Sorry about that. I'm mean. We end on a bit of a sad note. You'll just have to wait and see. Please review! I love reading them! Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehe… I'm mean. I'm skipping Sunday in the story, so they're back at school.**

**I do not own **_**Divergent**_**. Veronica Roth does. **

~Tobias~

I wake up and smile. I have the best girlfriend in the world, and I'm the quarterback of our high school football team. I get dressed and sneak out of the house trying to avoid Marcus.

*PAGE BREAK*

I arrive at school and see Tris getting out of her brother's car.

"Hey, Baby."

"Hey," she gives me a weak smile.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"No. I'm fine," she lies. Obviously something is wrong. I wrap my arm around her shoulder, but she doesn't snuggle into my chest like she always does. What's wrong with her?

We walk through the front doors, and I see a familiar face.

"Lauren?" I say with genuine surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Tobias!" she yells. She tries to hug me, but I tighten my grip on Tris. She backs away. "You two are together?" I nod. "Okay." And with that she leaves.

"Well that was strange," I tell Tris. Why would she come back? Sure she may seem nice, but she's incredibly shallow. As soon as I got braces and glasses she left me for some other guy. I hope she doesn't hit on me since I don't have them anymore.

"Yeah, it was," Tris grumbles. What's wrong with her? I frown. I don't like seeing Tris upset.

*PAGE BREAK*

I drop Tris off at her locker and then head to mine. I see Lauren near my locker and mentally groan. She's the last person I want to see right now.

"Hey, Tobias."

"Hi," I reply. Only if the conversation had ended there.

"Are you happy with Tris?" How is she even asking that?

"Of course. She's amazing. How could I not be happy?"

"Did you ever miss me?" When she says that, it doesn't come off as rude. It sounds like she's sad. Now how do I answer?

"I… Uhh…"

"It's okay. I don't blame you. I was a jerk." I stay silent. "Is there any chance you would take me back?"

"Uhh…" Of course I know the answer already. But how do you tell someone you wouldn't take them back?

"That's okay. You seem happy with Tris."

"Yeah, I am."

"Can we still be friends?"

I smile. "Sure."

Lauren smiles and then leaves. I turn around and see Tris running away crying.

"Tris!" I yell. "Tris!" I run down the hall and find her crying beside a trashcan.

"Go away!"

"Tris," I sit down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffles.

"We both know that's not true." She doesn't say anything. I take her chin in my hand and make her look at me. "Please tell me."

"You still have feelings for Lauren." I let go of her chin in shock.

"No I don't. That's crazy."

"Then why were you talking to her?"

"She asked me if I was happy with you and asked if I would take her back. I told her I was very happy with you and declined her offer. Then she asked if we could still be friends. I said sure." She still doesn't look convinced. I take her face in my hands and make her look at me. "Tris, I love you. I have for quite some time now. I've been too much of a pansycake to tell you that." She smiles and laughs. I pull her lips towards mine, and I can feel her smile into the kiss. My heart flutters like every time I'm around her. Her lips are so soft. Finally, we have to pull away.

"I love you, too, Tobias." I feel like I could cry. The girl of my dreams just told me that she loves me back. The only response I can give is a smile. I give her one last quick peck, and then we get up and head to class.

*PAGE BREAK*

I don't leave Tris's side all day. Currently, we're walking to lunch holding hands. All of the girls sitting at nearby tables are whispering. I don't care if they're jealous. Tris loves me and I love her back.

We grab whatever lunch is supposed to be and sit at our usual table. Everyone around us is babbling. I wrap my arm around Tris and start eating.

"Tris!" Christina squeals.

"Yes?"

"Can I come over tomorrow? We have things to talk about."

"Fine," Tris groans.

"Have fun." I smile. She narrows her eyes causing me to laugh. I quickly kiss her cheek. Gosh I love her.

"You wanna work on the project this afternoon?" Tris asks.

"Sure. Honestly, I forgot about it."

"Okay. I'll ride home with you then."

All of us babble for about fifteen more minutes. When lunch is about over, I take Tris's hand, and we go look at the football and cheerleading roster. I look for our names and find both of them. I'm quarterback again.

"Congratulations, Baby," Tris tells me. She tries to wrap her small arms around my neck but can barely reach because of her height. Instead, I just pick her up and spin her around.

"You too," I whisper so close to her ear I feel her shiver at my touch.

*PAGE BREAK*

After arguing with Caleb to let Tris ride with me, we ride to her house. My heart feels like it's going to explode. I know she has ridden on my bike with me so many times, but I still can't get used to it.

*PAGE BREAK*

Once we get to her house, I am greeted by a smiling Mr. Prior.

"Tobias!" he pats my shoulder. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Mr. Prior"

"Tobias," Tris starts, "I'll be right back. I have to grab something. Then we'll start on the project."

"Okay." Tris leaves and I'm alone with Mr. Prior. Most guys would be terrified of their girlfriend's dads. I'm not at all.

"How are you?" Mr. Prior starts.

"Good. How are you, sir?"

"Great. How are things with Tris?" That's an odd question coming from a father speaking to his daughter's boyfriend.

"Great. You raised an amazing girl. She's something else." I get lost in thoughts about Tris. When I return to reality I see Mr. Prior smiling.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, she really likes you too," he states. "And if it helps you any, so do her mother and I."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that."

Tris comes down stairs, and I smile at her presence.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," I reply. "Are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah. Come on."

We head up stairs, and I flop down on her bed. She sits down at the foot and laughs.

"Tobias, we have to get started."

"Do we have to?"

"Sadly, yes."

We work for about an hour, stopping for the occasional tickle break.

"Tobias!" Tris laughs. "Stop!" Of course I don't listen. She continues squirming around in my lap.

"There's no use in resisting," I laugh.

Caleb suddenly burst in. "What are you two doing?" he yells.

"Tobias!" Tris giggles. "He's… He's tickling… me." She laughs. I finally stop. She gasps for air.

"Can I talk to you, Tobias?" Caleb asks. Ugh… What does he want now? We go outside in the hall, and I shut the door behind me.

"Yes?"

"You better not hurt me sister in any way."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I love her. Besides, I was just tickling her."

"Still. Be careful. I'm watching you." And with that, he leaves. I walk back in and see Tris still trying to catch her breath.

"Never do that again," she laughs. I sit down next to her and pull her onto my lap. She turns sideways and looks at me. "What did he want?"

"He was just warning me not to hurt you for the hundredth time."

"That's silly. I know you would never hurt me."

"No I wouldn't." She leans he head against my chest, and I sit my chin on top of it. I don't want to move, but I need to. "Tris."

"Do you have to go already?"

"Sadly."

"Fine." I lean down and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Trissy." I head down stairs and see Mr. and Mrs. Prior.

"Do you have to go?" Mrs. Prior asks.

"Yes. Sadly."

"Well, we'll see you soon then," Mr. Prior says.

"You bet. Bye." I head outside to my bike and head home.

**I bet all of you are **_**sooooo**_** much happier now. So many reviews were like "Yes you do love him, Tris!" I don't blame you. I do the same thing. I watch **_**A Walk to Remember **_**(Note: My sister made me.) And I was like, "Why can't they just be together?" It's really a great movie. (And it's extremely sad.) Check it out some time. (Note: I don't own anything.) Please review. I love reading them. Yes this sounds cheesy, but they really do make my day. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't thank you guys enough for reviewing and favoriting. I'm amazed that someone is actually reading this. I'm sorry about not updating as frequently. My computer messed up, and school got in the way. Plus I had an archery scrimmage on Thursday. Good news is I shot better than most of the people. I was partnered with a guy twice my size and he was like, "Why can't I shoot like that?" Overall, it went pretty well. Again, I'm sorry about not updating. **

**By now you probably realize I'm not Veronica Roth, so I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

~Tris~

Once Tobias leaves, I smile and collapse onto my bed. Sleep pulls me under quickly.

*PAGE BREAK*

I wake up the next morning and realize I'm already running late. I take a quick shower and throw on some jeans and a black t-shirt. I rush down stairs and see Caleb waiting rather impatiently.

"Well, I'm glad you finally decided to show up. Come on. Let's go."

With that, I grab a muffin and head out to his car. The rise to school is relatively quiet, so I get consumed in my thoughts quickly. I imagine what a life with Tobias would be like. He would make a great father. I can see him now, holding our little boy or girl in muscular arms. Maybe I can go somewhere with him this afternoon.

We pull into the parking lot and I hop out of the car and see Tobias talking to Lauren. Jealousy instantly flares in the back if my mind. _Tobias loves you, Tris. Stop being so jealous. They're just friends._ I get closer and clearly see longing to Lauren's eyes. I glare at her. She had her chance.

Tobias turns around and smiles at me. "Hey, Sweetheart." I stand next to him, and he wraps an arm around my waist kissing my cheek. Gosh, I'm lucky to have him. Lauren must feel uncomfortable because she says a quick goodbye and leaves. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He gives me a look, and I know he knows I'm lying. "I don't really like Lauren here. It's obvious that she wants you."

"Well, she'll have to get over that because you're the only one I want." I smile and snuggle into his chest like I usually do. "Do you want to go somewhere after school?"

"Sure," I answer. And with that we head to class.

*PAGE BREAK*

I head to lunch and see Chris running to me.

"Tris!" she squeals. "Are you ready for this afternoon?" Crap. I forgot she was supposed to come over.

"Listen," I scratch my neck. "I'm kind of busy this afternoon."

She frowns, "Come on, Trissy. Please?"

"It's just, Tobias and I—"

"Is Tobias taking you somewhere?" she interrupts. I nod causing her to squeal again. "Well go ahead and go. There's only one condition. You have to tell me everything. And I mean everything."

"Okay, sure."

*PAGE BREAK*

I tell Caleb I'm leaving with Tobias and run off before he can complain. I meet a smiling Tobias at his bike.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

I groan. "I was afraid of that answer." He smiles and kisses my cheek again. My face feels like it's on fire. We hop on his bike and speed off.

*PAGE BREAK*

We're about there when I realize where we're going. It's the little wooded are in the back of the park. I smile and remember skipping stones with Tobias.

"We're here, sweetheart." Tobias says while leading me to the stream.

He grabs my hand and we make our way over all the rocks to a large rock hidden in a bunch of trees. We sit and I splash my feet around in the stream.

It seems like this is something out of a movie. It's late summer, almost fall, and I'm sitting here with the guy of my dreams. I glance over at him and see him staring at me. I immediately look away and blush.

"I don't know why you keep looking away. You're beautiful. I don't know why you can't see that." I turn a deeper shade of red. He cups my cheek with his hand, forcing me to look at him. "You really are beautiful, Tris."

"No I'm not. You know that. I don't know why you're even dating me. Who would want me?"

"Tris, don't talk like that. You're beautiful and any guy would be lucky enough to have you. I love you, and I don't know how I ever got lucky enough for you to love me back."

Tears find a way out. "Tobias," I whisper. "I love you so much."

With that, he pulls me into his arms and our lips meet. So much love and passion is put into this kiss, both on my part and his. His lips are so soft, yet they are deliberate at guiding mine while being gentle at the same time. I pull back because I'm out of breath.

"I love you, Tris." His lips pull at my ear, and his breath on my neck sends chills through my body.

"I love you, too."

He pulls me back and we kiss again.

Eventually, we decide to lie down on the rock and look up at the stars. I didn't realize that much time had passed. He lies down and I lay my head on his chest stroking his chest and abs with my hand. He wraps an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer.

We lie there for a few moments, not exchanging any words. I find my thought going back to what a life with Tobias would be like.

"What are thinking about?" Tobias asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You," I simply reply.

He smiles. "What about me?"

"What it would be like to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

"I guess we will." He leans in and gives me one quick peck on the lips. I frown wanting more.

He chuckles. "We better not start making out again. I have to get you home soon."

I groan not wanting to leave. "Fine."

He stands up and then helps me up.

*PAGE BREAK*

Tobias walks me to my front door and smiles.

"Should I say something to your parents?"

"If you want to. Sometimes I think they love you as much as I do."

He chuckles. "You might be right about that."

He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight, Tris." I give him one last hug, desperate for warmth that only he can give me.

"Night."

With that turn to enter my house and he walks to his bike.

I'm greeted by my mom. "Hey, sweetie. Was that Tobias?" I nod. "He could have stopped in and said hello. Your father and I really like him."

"I know," I laugh. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"I imagine you are."

"Yeah." I'm about to leave, but I feel like there's something that my mom isn't telling me. "Is there anything that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," she replies nervously. "It's, uh… Marcus is coming over tomorrow night to talk about some business between him and your father. I imagine he will bring Tobias along as well."

"Okay." Crap. Does she know what Marcus does to Tobias? "I'll come home after cheer practice,"  
I say trying not to sound nervous. What can I do? Does Tobias know? He must not or he would have told me.

"Uh… I don't think Marcus would approve of your relationship with his son, so you might not want to mention that."

"Thanks." I run upstairs and lie on my bed. Tomorrow should be interesting.

**I wanted to make this chapter really fluffy. It feels good to be back. Again, sorry about not updating. I have a bit of a sinus infection and school and so many other things that have been in the way. I finished **_**Prodigy **_**by Marie Lu, and that ending killed me. I'm sure I'll finish **_**Champion**_** in about a week or so. Hopefully the conclusion is satisfying. As always, please review. I love reading them. Until next time.**

**By the way, did you see **_**The Fault in Our Stars**_** preview? I thought it looked amazing. What did you all think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry about that. Things are crazy at school, and archery practice has been more often now because we have a tournament tomorrow. And I'm extremely nervous because of that. I came in third last time, and I think I've gotten better since. We'll see how I do. You guys don't want to hear about my life.**

**In other news, I think this story will wrap up around twenty chapters but with me, who knows. I'll start a new story after that. I don't know about what yet. We'll see. Now on with the story.**

**As always, I'm not Veronica Roth, so I don't own **_**Divergent**_**. I'm just a girl who loves to read and shoot. Not at the same time though.**

~Tris~

I wake up and feel anxious. Today Marcus is coming over. Does Tobias know?

I look over at my clock and see that's it's only six o'clock. Tobias is probably awake, so I decide to text him.

Tris: You up?

A few minutes later I hear a chime and see that he has responded.

Tobias: Yeah. How's it going?

Tris: Honestly, not that well. You hear about Marcus and my father this afternoon?

Tobias: Yeah. It's really a shame that someone as nice as your dad has to deal with such an evil man like Marcus.

Tris: Are you coming?

Tobias: He'll probably make me. So yeah.

Tris: I gotta get ready now. See you at school.

Tobias: Okay, sweetheart.

I put my phone down and quickly get dressed in a dark green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I get tired of wearing all black sometimes. I run downstairs to see Caleb waiting for me with a scowl on his face.

"We're out with Tobias last night?"

"Where else would I have been?" I retort.

He grumbles something inaudible and with that, we leave.

*PAGE BREAK*

Once we arrive, I see Tobias waiting for me by his bike. He smiles and pulls me into his arms.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey." I pull back and get lost in his eyes. "You nervous about this afternoon?"

"Of course." He shudders and folds me back into his arms. "Marcus is a monster."

"It'll be okay. No one will let him hurt you," I mumble into his chest.

I pull back and grab his hand. We head off to class where we learn nothing. With that, the daily cycle of things begin.

*PAGE BREAK*

The day goes by pretty uneventful. There's a dance coming up in about a week. I guess that's a somewhat important event.

I head to cheer practice with Chris.

"Tell me everything!" she squeals.

"Fine… Tobias and I went to a little clearing in the back of the park. We laid there for a while and talked."

"What else did you two do back there?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Nothing!"

"Hmm… Whatever you say."

I groan and change into my cheer uniform.

*PAGE BREAK* 

Caleb comes and picks me up from practice. And the awkward car ride begins.

Wesit there for a few minutes not communicating in anyway except for the occasional glance.

"Why do you like Tobias?" Caleb finally blurts out.

I look at him shock. "What's there not to like about him?"

Caleb scoffs at that.

"Seriously. He's always nice and sweet. He tried to be friends with you in the beginning, but you were a jerk to him."

Caleb stares blankly ahead. "I know. I regret it now. It seems like you really care about him, but it's too late now I guess."

"No it's not. You and Tobias can still be friends."

Caleb grins. "You think?"

"Yes."

*PAGE BREAK*

I get home and help Mom in the kitchen. We're preparing supper for a few more since Marcus and Tobias will be over.

"Remember, Tris. Just act like you barely know each other. Try to ignore him." Mom tells me.

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good. Don't lose this one, Tris. He's a keeper."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

A few minutes later, I hear the door ring and se Dad go answer it.

"Marcus!" Dad happily exclaims. "It's good to see you. You too, Tobias." Tobias obediently stands behind his father as if waiting to be directed. He seems so much different. He's not the sweet and caring guy I've become to know. Right now he's a creation of his abusive father: a cold boy who isolates himself, refusing to let down his walls.

"Everyone," Dad begins. "Marcus, Natalie, and I have some business to discuss. We'll eat supper afterwards."

Caleb, Tobias, and I head downstairs to our den. Caleb sits down and starts playing some game. I pull Tobias aside and his eyes immediately soften. He laces his fingers with mine and stares at me.

"Tobias," I whisper, "I love you, but I don't think we want Marcus knowing that. For tonight let's act like we're not together."

"Okay. Just give me one more kiss before this whole thing starts. I can't go too long without one." I lean in giving him a quick peck. He pouts.

"I'm sorry, but that's all you get for now."

"For now?" He smirks.

I pull him onto the couch with Caleb and we sit watching him play for a while.

"Can I play?" Tobias asks.

"Sure." Caleb hands him a controller and together they slay several hordes of zombies. I can see Caleb and Tobias starting to get along. The sight brings a smile to my face. Maybe my brother and my boyfriend will get along after all.

"Darn it!" Tobias exclaims. Apparently he was just killed by the oncoming horde. I laugh and he turns around and looks at me. "You think that's funny, Prior?" He says in a fake intimidating voice only causing me to burst into a giggle fit. Caleb and Tobias share a knowing glance. Oh no.

"Tickle fight!" Caleb exclaims. I'm attacked by fits of laughter and begin flailing my legs and arms around.

"Watch out for limbs!" Tobias adds.

"STOP!" This only causes Tobias to laugh.

Eventually they do stop and I slap both their arms.

"Ow, who knew my girlfriend could be so abusive?"

I scowl and Dad comes to tell us it's time for supper. Tobias goes back to being emotionless. I don't like seeing him like this. I want my Tobias not this thing.

We begin supper. The adults make small talk while I zone out. I hear my name being called and I look next to me. I realize it was Marcus and stiffen.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"How is school?" he repeats.

"Fine I guess."

That's the extent of our conversation.

Supper ends soon enough, so everyone grabs there plates and puts them in the sink. Marcus "accidentally" bumps into me causing us both to drop our plates. Both land on my foot. I shout in pain and collapse onto the floor. I turns out there was also a knife on that plate also. Tobias hears me and quickly rushes to my side. He looks up and stares at Marcus.

"Get out of here," he growls.

"It was an accident." Marcus retorts.

"Sure. You just 'happened' to drop you plate at just the right time, so it would land on Tris's foot. And there just 'happened' to be a knife on the plate. Get out of here before I make you."

Dad comes and shoos Marcus away. There's a small pool of blood beginning to form around my foot.

"Someone call 911," Tobias shouts. "Tris, you're gonna be alright."

The pain sears through my foot causing me to grit my teeth. I hear an ambulance outside and feel Tobias lifting me. He's careful to make sure my foot doesn't hit anything on the way out. He lays me down on a stretcher and rushes to get into to the back of the ambulance.

"Sir, only family in the back." I paramedic tells him.

"I might as well be family," he growls.

I see Mom and Dad get in their car to follow us. The doors close obscuring my view of them. Tobias grabs my hand and cups my cheek as the paramedics begin to work.

"You're gonna be fine. We'll be at the hospital soon. I love you."

"I love you, too." At that moment I feel something that causes a searing pain in my foot. I groan. This is going to be a long ride. At least I have Tobias who is my anchor in this world.

**Hahaha. I'm mean. I'll try to update soon, but like I said, I have an archery tournament tomorrow. Hopefully that goes well. Please review. Like always, they make my day and I love reading them. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I blame homework for not updating.**

**As always, I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

~Tobias~

I can't see myself, but I imagine I look like I'm a nervous wreck. If people assumed that, they would be right. Right now I'm pacing around the waiting room earning strange looks from everyone else. The way here was rough. Tris lost a lot of blood. I suppose it could have been much worse though. I could have not been there when Marcus dropped that knife. From this day on, I vow to protect Tris in any way possible.

"Tobias." I turn to it's Tris's mother whispering to me.

"Yes, Mrs. Prior?"

"Please, come sit down. It'll help." Reluctantly, I take a seat beside her and begin furiously tapping my foot. "Tobias, she'll be fine. I don't think it hurt anything important."

"I know. It's just. Uhh…" I sigh. How can I pour my heart out to the mother of the girl I love? "The idea of Tris hurt in any way hurts me. It makes me want to crush the person who hurt her, even if it is my father. I want to protect her in any way possible. I really love your daughter." Mrs. Prior stares back at me and smiles.

"I know, Tobias. She loves you, too. If it helps you any, so does her father and me."

I smile. "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

A few minutes later a nurse comes out with a clipboard. "Can I see the Prior family?"

All three of us immediately get up. Despite my eagerness to see Tris, I trail behind Tris's parents. After all, she is their daughter.

"Follow me," the nurse says.

She leads us to a room at the end of the hall and knocks on the door. I hear a soft, angelic voice that has become so familiar to me in the last few weeks say come in. We walk in and I see Tris lying there looking rather annoyed. Her foot is elevated, and that seems to be bothering her. I rush to her side and lace our fingers together. I squeeze her hand and she smiles.

"Gosh I missed that smile," I tell her.

"You were only gone for like two hours."

"That's too long."

The nurse clears her throat and we turn to look at her.

"Tris is recovering well. The cut wasn't nearly as bad as it looked. She should be able to leave in a day or two. Her foot might be a little sore though." We all nod and she leaves.

"Beatrice, Honey, are you okay?" Her mother asks.

"Yeah. It's just a little sore." She attempts to wiggle her foot a little and winces.

Mr. and Mrs. Prior stay for a while but eventually leave. I stay with Tris not wanting to leave.

"How are you doing?" I ask her.

"Good, I guess. I'm just fed up with this hospital. I feel like I'm trapped."

"You'll be out soon enough." I kiss her cheek causing her to smile. My phone vibrates, and I look to see who it is. "Hey, is it okay if the gang comes and sees you?"

"Yeah, it would be nice to see them."

I quickly reply to Zeke and turn my attention back to Tris. I brush a lock of her hair out of her face. She smiles and squeezes my hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know if you knew, but I was a nervous wreck in the waiting room."

"I thought I heard yelling earlier," she giggles.

"I can't help it. I was worried."

"Well, I'm okay now. Don't be worried."

"I'm gonna kill Marcus." Rage suddenly builds up inside of me.

"Hey," Tris cups my cheek and forces me to look at her. "Don't worry about him. He's not here now." I nod and take deep breaths trying to calm myself down.  
"I love you so much." With that, I pull her lips toward mine.

Our kiss isn't fast and rough like most on screen kisses. It's slow and passionate. My fingers tangle in her hair and her hand cradles my cheek. I finally have to pull away and gasp for air.

"I love you," Tris whispers.

"I love you too."

I few minutes later the gang enters and surrounds Tris.

"Hey, Trissy," says Uriah. Tris immediately frown.

"Have you ever been punched in a hospital, Uri?" Tris replies.

"Hey! We're all friends here! Right?" Uriah looks around and sees glares from the rest of the group. "Marlene, you still love me, right?"

"Of course you knucklehead." She gives him a quick peck on the cheek causing him to smile.

"How long until you get out of this place?" Will asks sitting down. Christina soon joins him by sitting in his lap.

"She'll be released in a day or two," I reply for Tris. I run my thumb over the back of her hand and see her shiver.

"Good because when she gets home we're having a party at my house. Who knows? Maybe we'll have a little game of truth or dare?" Zeke yells.

"Okay but no dares that separate me and Tris. Otherwise, I'll hunt you down." I glare at each of them.

"Okay, man. We got it. Don't poke the bear or his girl and no one gets eaten." Uri says. I turn my head.

"I believe that was one of the strangest things I've ever heard you say," Tris laughs.

"Then you clearly don't know me well." We all burst into laughter.

Soon enough, every heads home, and Tris is discharged. I take her back to her house and goodbye. As I'm about to leave I her someone call my name. I turn around to see Tris is still standing at her door.

"Don't go back home. Marcus will beat you."

"I'll have to go back eventually."

"You can stay here. No one sleeps in the basement. It could work." Her eyes plead me to stay.

"I'll have to tell your parents about Marcus."

"They'll understand. Please Tobias. I can't lose you. If this continues, you could wake up in the hospital or worse." I see tears form in her eyes. I quickly pull her into my arms and she buries her head in my chest.

"It's okay. I'll be okay." I whisper soothing words into her ear. She pulls back and takes my hand, dragging me forward. I see Mr. and Mrs. Prior sitting in the living room.

"Beatrice!" Her father says. "I'm glad to see your home. We could have come and gotten you."

"It's fine. Zeke brought Tobias his bike, so he took me home." There's an awkward moment between me and Mr. Prior. What am I supposed to tell him? _My father has been abusing me for years. If I go back he might kill me. Can I stay with you?_ I think most parents would frown upon that.

"Mr. Prior, can we talk?" He nods and we walk to the basement.

"What is it, son?"

"I know you've worked with my father for years now and that you've become very close. Don't freak out when I tell you this." I take a deep breath and continue. "Marcus is abusive. He's been beating me for quite a while now. If I go back now, he could kill me." That didn't go well at all.

"Son, are you sure?" What do you mean are you sure? Of course I'm sure.

"Would you like to see the scares?" He nods and I show him my back. I hear him gasp in surprise.

"Tobias, please stay here."

"Thank you, sir. I'll sleep down here or on the couch. Also, please don't tell anyone. Tris is the only one that knows. That's why I can't stay with Zeke. He'll ask why."

"You're welcome. Let's go upstairs." Before we go, Mr. Prior slings an arm over my shoulder. "I'm really starting to like you a lot, son."

"Thank you, sir."

*PAGE BREAK*

That night Tris tucked me in on the couch in the basement.

"No one will hurt you now. You'll be safe here. Good night," she whispered.

"Good night. I love you." She gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too."

With that, she leaves me to my thoughts. Now that Marcus seems to be gone, maybe I can start over. Have a normal life with my friends and my amazing girlfriend. Hopefully.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit uneventful. It's probably because I'm tired. Truth or Dare will come soon. Probably in the next chapter or two. Alright, I'm going to sleep. Good night, and as always, until next time.**


End file.
